


Good afternoon, Mr. Logan. It's been a long time.

by SummerSnow888



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Gen, I couldn't come up with a better title okay? so sue me., I wrote it in like half an hour, Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017), Wrote this in response to this post my friend's dad posted about Bill and Ted 3, it's not great but bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnow888/pseuds/SummerSnow888
Summary: 27 years after their last adventure, Bill S. Preston, Esq. is still Bill S. Preston, Esq., but Ted Logan is...someone else entirely.





	Good afternoon, Mr. Logan. It's been a long time.

A small-statured, middle-aged man knocks on the door of a motel room. The motel itself looks like it was lifted right out of that one scene from Logan - like it hasn't been remodeled since the 70s. The man shoves his hands deep into his windbreaker, which also looks like it was bought in the 70s. He's nervous. The camera pans to a profile shot. We see that it is BILL S. PRESTON, ESQ. He looks a bit worse for wear. It might be age, it might be lack of sleep, but if anything's certain, it's that the bags under his eyes are most definitely not designer.

The truth is, he HASN'T slept for days, not really, not since he heard about his old childhood friend. The band had, like most high school relationships, broken up, and then Ted moved to New York, and after that, phone calls between the two of them were few and far between. Not that Bill was hurt, or anything. He didn't know a lot of details, but he knew enough, and part of what he DID know was that Ted's work didn't allow for much in the way of a personal life. In fact, he was pretty surprised to receive a call from Ted saying that he was getting married, it was going to be a small, city-hall kind of affair, and would Bill do him the honor of being his best man?

It was the first time Ted had seen his best friend in ten years and the last he saw him in two.

Then, three days ago he got a call from an unknown number.

"Hey, dude. It's me. Long time no talk, I know."

Ted had asked to meet him at a motel out in Pomona in three days' time, saying he would explain everything in person, he couldn't talk long now, and all Bill needed to know was that Ted was "kind of a wanted man." This did nothing for Bill's nerves, but the line had cut off before he could ask any questions.

So here he was now, in front of room 89 at the Royal Motel, hands shoved in his windbreaker and shoulders hunched around his ears. The door open to a tall, disheveled-looking man. The beard was new, but the hair was pretty much the same. Bill let out a sigh of relief to see that his friend at least looked okay.

"Dude, I didn't know you were working again."


End file.
